


Fanart - Oikawa Tooru as Alexander the Great

by doodeline



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 18:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12326013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodeline/pseuds/doodeline
Summary: Readthissuper informative and detailed post on similarities between Alexander and Oikawa by @beaglerlove on Tumblr!





	Fanart - Oikawa Tooru as Alexander the Great




End file.
